This invention relates to a device for dispensing material from a supply hopper into containers in which the material is to be packaged. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing device in which the material in the hopper is dispensed in measured quantities by a vertically extending and power-rotated auger.
In such a dispenser, the upper end of the auger is connected to the lower end of a drive shaft which may be rotated either intermittently or continuously by a motor or other drive mechanism. During each revolution of the auger, a predetermined quantity of material is advanced downwardly and is discharged out of the lower end of the hopper by the auger.
When the different quantity or type of material is to be dispensed, it is often necessary to replace the auger with a different auger. Thus, there exists a need to be able to quickly disconnect the auger from the drive shaft of the dispensing device and to quickly connect another auger to the shaft.
In large dispensers, in dispensers that handle dense material, and in rapidly cycling intermittent dispensers, significant torque is transmitted between the drive shaft and the auger and thus the connection between the two must be capable of carrying such torque.
In present commercially available dispensers with vertical augers, the drive connection between the lower end of the shaft and the upper end of the auger is formed by a radially extending roll pin. The roll pin is not capable of transmitting high torque nor does it lend itself to quick and easy changeover of the auger and particularly when the auger is large and heavy.